Bullying
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: This Is My Belief On Bulling And How Transformers Got Ne Through It... Still Not Over. Stop Bullying.
1. My Story On Bullying Transformers Help

The boy you punched in the hall today, committed suicide few minutes ago...

The guy you dump today, loved  
you with his life...

The girl you called a slut today in class, she's a virgin...

That boy you called lame, has to work every night to support his family...

That girl you pushed down today, she's already being abused at home...

That girl you called fat, she's  
starving herself...

That old man you made fun of  
because of his ugly scar, he fought for our country...

The boy you made fun of for  
crying, his mother is dying...

The 15 year old girl you see carrying her baby, she was raped  
at 13...

You think you know them? Guess what? You don't! You never know what hat people are going through! Pause before you open your mouth. Judging m, criticizing or mocking others... Everyone is fighting for their. Own. Unique. War... Don't judge them... Don't judge ME!

Optimus taught me never to let your guard down.

Heatwave taught be to be strong.

Blades taught me to laugh however the situation looks.

Boulder taught me to be observant and attempt to be calm.

Blurr taught me to be quick and go through with it.

Salvage SHOWED me that I belong here. That I will find my place.

Bumblebee taught me even if no one understands you, there is one person who will listen.

HighTide taught be to be brave and fight for who I am.

Ratchet taught me that wounds will heal, but it takes time for your heart to heal.

Arcee taught me that girls can kick butt as much as guys can.

Wheeljack taught me how he doesn't get along with people. That he's not a "people person." Kinda like me.

Bulkhead taught me how to hurt people who hurt me.

Drift taught me how to be calm.

Crosshairs taught me to be sarcastic.

Hound taught me that bad ideas are all good ideas.

The terror twins taught me to have fun.

Fixit taught me that it's OK to be different.

Strongarm taught me to be stubborn.

Grimlock taught me that it's OK not to be smart.

Knockout taught me that l can be who I want to be.

Starscream taught me that it's OK to be wrong.

Blitzwing taught me that I can show different sides of me.

Prowl taught me to make the ultimate sacrifice.

And Chase... Chase taught me to get through this. He taught me to be loyal. Kind. Caring. Brave. Strong. Naive. Funny. Strange... He taught me to be me. Writing stories. Living rock music. Being with my family. He'll teach me more. They've all taught me and still have more to teach me. Bulling is not ok. Just put an end to it. Just end it, we've fought through things, we can fight through this... And win.


	2. Bullying And LEAVE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!

**4 YEARS AGO Chase and Boulder are 10, Blades and Blurr are 13 Allie is 15 and Heatwave is 35.**

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"You're shouldn't listen to him, Chase. He's a dick." Boulder told me and I tried to keep from laughing.

"Be that as it may, we still cannot stop him from bullying you, Blades and I. The fact

that he's mean is just disgraceful. Mechs are big idiots." He told me and I laughed.

"And carriers rule!" Blades said as he walked in.

"Amen to that. Oh, why did you punch Odin the other day?" Boulder asked me and I glared at them.

"He said that I'm a burden, don't belong here and it's no wonder my parents left." I told them and Blades flew a knife across the room.

"That's unfair. It's not your fault that Galvertron abused you. Like it's not my fault that my parents died. Or Blades' fault that his mother left. We all make mistakes, but those are not mistakes. They are tragedies." Boulder told me and we all hugged.

"We'll get back at him. Let's get your sister's song." Blades told me and we laughed as we sang.

 _What A Girl Is By Dove Caneron_

 _Blades: On a scale from 1-10, We are perfect the way we are. We don't need your number, we don't need your number. And the stupid magazines, want us to change our everything. It don't even matter, they're not taking our power. We're so over all of these voices around, they've said enough it's our turn let's get loud._

 _All: I'll show you what a carrier is, cause all of us is perfect. Who cares about the paintjob type, it's all about what's inside. We'll stand up now, and won't back down. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a carrier is._

 _Boulder: I'm feeling flawless in my armor, your words don't mean anything to us. I'm we're done wasting our time, we can make up our own mind. We're so over all of these voices around, they've said enough it's our turn let's get loud._

 _All: We'll show you what a carrier is, cause all of us is perfect. Who cares about the paintjob type, it's all about what's inside. We'll stand up now, and won't back down. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a carrier is._

 _Boulder: You are exactly what you're made to be, We swear. Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there._

 _Chase: It's pretty clear that you won't see us on the sidelines. We're gonna take it over standing like a high-rise. And if you ever doubt what a carrier can do, sit back and let us show you, it's been really nice to know you. No doubt, were a force that's undeniable. Get together we'll work this house to bring it down on you. I've got a feeling that we're gonna be there for you. Sit back and let us show you cause the carrier's are taking over._

 _Blades: On a scale from 1-10, We are perfect the way we are. We don't need your number, we don't need your number._

 _All: We'll show you what a carrier is, cause all of us is perfect. Who cares about the paintjob type, it's all about what's inside. We'll stand up now, and won't back down. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a carrier is. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a carrier is._

"That was awesome!" Blades yelled and we all high fived

 **"HELL YEAH!"** I yelled and we all laughed and went home.

 **OK. I'm going to make some one shots or two shots on bullying. Suggestions are welcome. In my stories Soundwave, Drift, and Knockout are good. Not decepticons, but they do have a temper. Suggestions are welcome. This is not just about bullying, it can be about finding who you are, thinking about the past. That kinda stuff... Bye!**


	3. Bullying And Unfairness

**Some of you may recognize this chapter from Rescue Bots; Cybertronian School  
**

 **Mikey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Jadyn Wong**

 **Electron- Mae Whiteman**

 **Requiem- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Ember- Rowan Blanchard**

 **Rachel- Ava Kolker**

 **The /Boulder's P.O.V/**

"Hey, hey, hey!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Chase at lunch.

"Hi." He responded, glumly. Yeah, something's wrong.

"You OK?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

"Why wouldn't I be? Blurr is going to school here now because he got expelled…. Again. So he's going to school here. Why wouldn't be OK?" He asked, without giving me eye contact.

"Hey, C'mon. Let's get out of ChaseyTown and be ourselves!" I exclaimed and he gave me a glare.

"Don't say that anymore. I don't like you saying that and you are a bully." He told me and he left.

What is going on with him? Is it something Requiem did? Something I did? Something Blades did? Something Allie did? Something Allie did? Something Electron did? Something Ember did? What is going on with my best friend?

 **IN CLASS**

"In what ways do human beings resolve conflict?" Heatwave asked the class, but I was only half paying attention. I was worried about my best friend.

"Bring in the mamma!" Blurr yelled and I rolled by eyes. Sometimes Blurr is so absent minded.

"They talk it out." Allie suggested.

"They go to war!" Mikey exclaimed, full of energy.

"Why can't they talk it out?" Allie asked them.

"They go to war!" Mikey stated, again.

"OK, you and me against Allie." Requiem told him.

" **THEY TALK IT OUT!"** Allie yelled, full of rage.

" _ **THEY GO TO WAR!"**_ Mikey yelled, louder.

" **LET'S GET HER!"** Requiem yelled, but Allie grabbed a Styrofoam ball gun and shot it at them and they backed down.

"You should've talked it out." Allie stated, putting the toy away.

"Many conflicts escalate and do not end well. The story of Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr is a prime example. Anyone know what happened? Chase?" He told us and asked Chasey what happened.

"Please stop picking on me." He responded and Heatwave looked confused.

"What?"  
"They had a duel. Burr killed Hamilton." Blurr told Heatwave, saving Chase from answering Heatwave.

"In 1791, Burr captured a senate seat from Hamilton's father-in-law, which launched their rivalry. Then Burr accused Hamilton of publicly insulting him." Heatwave explained to us. A few seconds later, Chase got a text on his phone. "Chase, no one should be texting you in class."

"I agree." He responded and turned to me. "I don't want you to say ChaseyTown to me anymore." He told me and I gave him eye-contact.

"I like ChaseyTown. I like you and I like to say whatever I want." I told him and Chasey growled so only I could hear him.

"Now, Burr challenged Hamilton to a duel to resolve their conflict." Heatwave told us and that only gave Chase an idea.

"Maybe that's what we should do."

"Maybe you want to hear what happened to them first." I told him, but I knew that he wouldn't listen, but it was worth a try.

"Hamilton believed the duel wasn't morally right, so he fired his pistol in the air. Burr, believing he had been shot at, fired at Hamilton and killed him. So, why am I telling you guys a story about what happens when you fail to resolve a conflict peacefully? Blurr?" Heatwave told us and asked Blurr and he responded almost immediately.

"People get hurt."

"What do we need to learn?"

"I need to learn how to resolve a conflict." Chasey told him.

"Alright, what's going on?" Heatwave asked us and I sighed.

"He thinks I'm a bully because I keep saying something that he doesn't like." I told him

"A bully isn't someone who says something you don't like. A bully is someone who uses power and intimidation to hurt others. There's a big difference between having a conflict with a friend and having a bully. So don't just throw that word around." Heatwave informed us and Chasey didn't look like he thought that through.

"There are other words you shouldn't just throw around, either." Chasey told him as he looked at me.

"What? Like ChaseyTown? The place where you live because you're there right now?" I asked him and he looked irritated.

"I asked you not to. Why do we have to keep talking about this?!"

"Because the most powerful tool in the human being arsenal is the ability to solve conflict with words." Heatwave explained and Chasey looked at me and gave me a look.

"You think I'm weird, crazy and different." Chasey stated and I chuckled.

"No kidding. You're unique and wonderful, and I love it here in ChaseyTown." I told him and at that point, Chasey stood up, facing me.

"I challenge you to a duel." He challenged me. So this is how it's gonna go down?

"Okay, you're not really understanding this at all. Boulder, please help her understand." Heatwave told me, but I didn't listen. I stood up to face Chasey.

"I accept. Duel to the death." I told him, bravely.

"Thank you. Very much." Heatwave told us, sarcastically.

 **AT MOONRACER'S**

"You will come back to me after the war, won't you, Darling'?" Electron asked Chasey in a southern accent.

"Just give me the ice cream, Electron." He told her and she did as she was told.

"Why are you my second, Requiem? Shouldn't you be over there with Chasey?" I asked her as she handed me my ice cream.

"Well, it was decided if things get out of hand, I was the best choice to... contain you." She told me and I chuckled.

"Oh. You think you can?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably pay for it pretty good.

"Boulder. As the one challenged to this duel, you get the first shot. All right, you'll take three paces, turn, and fire." Blurr explained to us.

"How do you know how to do this so well, Blurr?" Allie asked him.

"Well, at my old school, we call this a Wednesday." He responded and I rolled my eyes." Ice cream ready? One... two... three... turn... **Fire!** Wait a minute. Something's wrong." He said and Electron and Allie pulled him back from our path where we were going to throw ice cream. "Oh! That would have been bad. **Fire!"**

I thought about this for a moment…. I then decided my move. I turned around and gave my ice cream to Heatwave.

"That's the best way to resolve a conflict I ever saw!" Heatwave exclaimed and tasted the ice cream. "This tastes one day before expired."

"Chase, take a hint please so we can all be done with this." Allie told her youngest brother.

"This will be done when you treat me like an ordinary person who nobody notices." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not. You're a crazy, weird little individual and I love you just the way you are. Deal with it." I told him and he walked towards me, I expected a hug, but he shoved ice cream in my face and stomped out, leaving us speechless on what he had done. "No need to contain me, Requiem. I'm fine."

"How are you fine? You don't look fine." Requiem stated and I sighed.

"Because that's not Chasey at all. Something's really wrong. Allie, Blurr... Chasey and I have a conflict. It won't teach us anything if you guys step in." I told them, before they could check on their younger brother.

"Okay. We're here if you need us." Blurr informed us and I understood.

"I know."

"Why are you so calm?" Mikey asked me.

"Because this isn't him. This isn't Chasey at all."

"Well, what could have changed him all of a sudden?" Ember asked me.

"This is like when, at my old school, I always used to wear bandannas and then there was somebody that didn't like that I... Oh, my God—" Blurr stated and stared at Electron, Ember, and Requiem.

"What are you looking at?" Electron asked him, once he noticed that Mikey was staring at him.

"You gots to go."

"What?"

"We need more towels."

"What?"

"Boulder needs more towels."

"I'm fine." I told him.

" **GET HIM MORE TOWELS!"** He yelled and they went to get more towels.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Of course he loves ChaseyTown. Of course she's weird and crazy and unique. That's what we all love about him." Mikey told me, but I still didn't get it.

"Somebody doesn't."

"What?"

"Chase doesn't want to be him because he feels like a nothing. Because a bully makes you feel like a nothing. A bully took something I liked about myself and made me feel bad about it."

"But why would she think I would ever do that? I'm her best friend. Why is she yelling at me?"

"Because I think she's trying to get you to hear her."

"Hear what? Why does she keep talking about a bully if she knows I'm not- What? Oh, no." I then realized what was going on. I went to find my best friend.

 **Chase and Boulder at the clubhouse that they built.**

"We have something to talk about, you and I." I told him.

"I don't like it when we fight." He told me.

"I'm going to be your best friend for the rest of your life. We're gonna have some conflicts along the way." I explained to him.

"What will we do?" He asked me.

"We will work them out. We'll always work them out because we're friends. And if things get rough, maybe we'll throw some ice cream at each other, but we'll still be friends because that's what reasonable people do" I told Chasey, calmly.

"So we have no conflict anymore?" Chasey asked.

 _How is this going to play out? I couldn't believe it myself._

"No. Now we have a new one. _Why_ wouldn't you come to me? _**How**_ could you not come to me if someone is bullying you?" I asked him, still processing everything.

"I'm humiliated, Boulder. I didn't want to let you see me humiliated." He stated, quietly.

"You thought it would just go away?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah... It's getting worse." He whispered, looking down.

"You know what the difference is between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"What?" And at that I gave Chasey a hug.

"You're the worst bully ever, Boulder." He commented and I chuckled.

"I know. Chasey, the bully just... doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anybody." I told him.

"I called you a bully and I ice creamed you. I'm really sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." I responded.

"Will you get back at me for the ice cream?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, and you're never gonna see it coming." I laughed.

"Couldn't you tell me just before you were gonna do it?" He asked, quickly.

"No, kid. That would hurt my enjoyment." I teased and he gave me a half smile.

"I'm sorry I took everything out on you." He apologized and I looked at him.

"It's okay. You had to take it out on somebody. I'm glad you felt safe enough to take it out on me. And I'm sorry I didn't hear what you were trying to say earlier." I apologized and he looked at me.

"Well, I will never go at you again." He promised and I sighed.

"No, it's alright. I can take it. Let it all out." I told him.

"I'm better now." He told me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you are. That's good. ChaseyTown." As I said that, Chasey got really defensive.

"Stop saying that! People shouldn't make fun of other people. What did I ever do to you?!" He yelled and he stood up. " 'You exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird and stop being happy. Nobody should be as happy as you." He stated and he started to cry, which was unusual for him. "'Stop being who you are... or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face.'"

"Okay." I said, quietly understanding what he was going through.

Chasey then started crying more. "I'm fine." He told me, but I wasn't convinced.

"I'm not. How long? How long has this been going on?" I asked him as we sat down.

"A few weeks. This has been going on a few weeks." He told me and I sighed.

"Chase, I got you." I told him as he continued to cry.

"I tried dealing with him, Boulder. He's not a reasonable person. How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this." He asked and I tried to calm him down.

"Not alone." I reminded him.

"But I thought I was supposed to learn how to resolve a conflict." He stated and I was surprised at him.

"You have a bully!" I half yelled at him.

"And I have conflict?" He asked me.

"You are incredibly screwy." I stated.

"And I'm screwy, and I have a bully, and I have a conflict?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What a tough day in ChaseyTown." He stated, as he slumped down.

"Okay. So now we know two things. First, you are going to stay exactly who you are." I told him and he understood.

"What else?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I don't think your siblings will."

"Chase! How could've you not of told us?" Allie asked as she came to the treehouse.

"I don't think it's right that Chase is always the first one to come help us but doesn't come to us when he needs help." Blurr stated and Chase sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want to put this on you." He stated and I looked at him.

"We're friends. We can figure out anything." I told him and he looked down.

"But what if you're dealing with someone who-" before Chasey could continue, his phone buzzed. "Who just won't stop?"

 **AT SCHOOL**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"I want to talk to you. I know there's something going on." Heatwave told us and I sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you what it is?" I asked him.

"Do you want to, Chase? Because so far, you haven't told me, and I respect that." He told me and I looked down.

"It isn't good." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, I figured. But you're on it?" He asked him.

"Yes."

"And you're on it?" He asked Allie.

"Yep."

"The right way?"

"We'll see."

"The right way, Allison. You know why? Because Aaron Burr might have won his duel by killing his rival, but he never held office again and he'll forever be known for this. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Electron?"

"Everything will be okay, Mr. Matthews. It always is." She told him.

"Yeah, why do you suppose it always is? Blurr? It's on the board."

"The first one." {reads "Friendship"}

"That's right."

"And then you're going to tell us about the second one." {reads "Growth"}

"I am."

"Yeah, I know how this goes."

"There's nothing more valuable than friends when you have to go through life. But even if your friends aren't around, even if you're all alone, there's always someone to turn to. A parent. Or a teacher. It's okay to ask for help. That's because there's so much out there that makes it's way to you guys so much easier now."

"How do we fight that?" I asked him.

"Well, now we turn to growth. Rely on each other. Grow together. But sometimes you have to grow by yourself. But whatever it is that makes it's way to you, it's just shadows from your intimidating world. Don't live in the shadow. Your growth can help you get back into the sun."

"Thanks, Heatwave."

"Lexi, Graham, Cody, Kade, Dani, Hope, Brooklyn, Megan, Kayleigh, Taylor, Tyler, know there are lots of groups of friends in here and I know you guys go through stuff, too. Your math teacher helps you guys out, right? And relates Algebra to your lives? You guys okay? Learn from each other. Continue to grow. And always know that I'm here for you." He told us and I smiled and Boulder and I walked out with our arms around eachother.

 **MOONRACER'S**

"Ok... What is he sending to the school?" Blades asked me and I sighed.

"A picture. Of me. In my house. By myself, with Galvertron hitting and hurting me. It's bad enough that my dad hits me, but he says the people in school will to!" I told them and they were shocked. "What do I do, Boulder?"

"Uh... you look at your friends... and you realize that no matter how deep into ChaseyTown you go, we'll all be right behind you. Now go get him."

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Thank you for meeting me. I know you probably have something to say. You always have something to say. But now, it's my turn to talk. You need to listen. You need to watch. Welcome to ChaseyTown! {Dances} I dance around when I'm happy. I run by myself. (Runs crazily) Because that's who I am. And if I do something bad, Blurr helps me so that I can correct it and be something better. And you're not going to stop me by showing everybody your little picture that shows everybody that he does it. Because we're m going to show everybody right now. (Chase's classmates are right behind him) Welcome back to the Chasey Awards. And now, your host, British Blurr!"

"Hi, British Blurr" Boulder welcomed and I smiled.

"And now, the biggest award of the evening. This here award is for not only facing your fear, but doing it in front of everybody I know in my awful accent. (opens pretend envelope) And the winner is... Chasey!" Blurr said in a British accent and then strif beside our sister.

"I'd like to thank everybody who helped me get here... My friends. Because true friends let you be who you are. I'd also like to thank you. Because this was hard. But I've grown Today, So, thank you hey, where are you going?" I asked as the bully went running off.

"Look, Chasey, the farther away he goes, the smaller he gets." Boulder stated and I smiled.

 **MOONRACER'S**

"We did good." I stated and Heatwave smiled at me.

"Friendship and growth."

"What comes next?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I know you'll handle it."

"Here we are at the Chasey Awards after party, where we've been having ice cream. Because I challenged Boulder to a duel, and then I ice creamed him, and then he said he'd get me back, And I'd never see it coming? Is that why we're having ice cream?" I asked and then noticed that Boulder's had 6 ice cream scoops in it and I whimpered, knowing what was going to come next...


End file.
